Luxury
by Cordelia Rose
Summary: "Now they were in Alexandria they had the luxury of privacy that they just hadn't been able to afford before. They had their own room; granted, they had to be quiet as they were in a house with others, but they had four walls and a door that they could close." Sequel to The Answer's Yes.


welp i'm back, for better or for worse

(worse)

* * *

Now they were in Alexandria they had the luxury of privacy that they just hadn't been able to afford before. They had their own room; granted, they had to be quiet as they were in a house with others, but they had four walls and a door that they could close. Glenn loved it; loved getting down on his knees and worshipping her body for a while, and Maggie loved doing the same to him.

The double bed felt cold when Glenn was out overnight on some kind of run or was on a double shift for watch. They might as well sleep in a single bed for all the space they took up, curled up together, something which the others had regularly teased them about when they had little room to themselves. Maggie missed nestling herself against him, back to chest, butt to groin, legs intertwined so tightly that sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night with pins and needles down her calves.

The others had noticed that she didn't sleep well when Glenn was away, either from her general gloomy mood or frequent yawns, and somebody had arranged the schedules so they both mainly had day watches now, and were only separated at night when there was no other way around it. Her money was on Michonne; the quiet woman had winked at her when she saw Maggie checking the sheets pinned up at the front of the house. Glenn shrugged and said he didn't care who had done it, but she saw him bring back a godawful ornament of some kind from one of his runs for her which she took with delight and wouldn't let anyone else touch for fear of it becoming broken.

So now their nights were spent sleeping properly, next to each other, or more often having sex until they were both too exhausted to do anything more and drifting off naked and sweaty (which resulted in showering together which resulted in more sex). Whenever Glenn was gone overnight after that, most commonly on a run with Daryl or Rick, he would flop onto bed as soon as he got back and then make it up to her that night with some particularly extensive love-making.

It was after one of these occasions that she woke up, sore in the best way possible (because her legs had ended up in positions she didn't think physically possible and Glenn had been liberal with his teeth, much to her delight) to find her husband mouthing at the back of her neck lazily, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She pinched his hip gently to let him know she was awake, giggling when he grazed his teeth over her skin in return.

"You have a bruise here," he murmured, flicking its tongue over the area. "Sorry." He didn't sound apologetic, more smug at the prospect.

"I have bruises everywhere," she replied, teasing laughter underlying her words. "We have some scarves, right?"

"Yep, but you'll probably pass out from heat." He nudged her hair apart into two curtains, burying his face against her scalp and creeping his hand round to her breast.

"Don't go making any more," she warned him, though she mewled when he rolled her nipple between his pointer finger and thumb gently.

"I guess I'll stop then," he mused, tracing his fingertips over her skin so lightly it was barely there.

"No – Glenn! Don't – come back!" She scrabbled to grab his wrists when he rolled away, kicking the covers away to get up. He allowed himself to be pulled back, going completely limp in her grip even though he was the stronger out of the both of them. He climbed back on top of her, bracing himself by his elbows, slotting a leg in between hers.

"You're beautiful," he practically purred into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe when she shuddered underneath him. He moved down her body tortuously slowly, pausing at her most sensitive spots. He stopped just shy of her sex, skipping over to kiss down her legs instead until she felt like punching him when there was a harsh knock at the door.

She groaned dramatically, throwing her head back onto the mattress and ran her hands over her face. Daryl's gruff voice rang out from the other side of the door: "You coming down for breakfast?"

Glenn grinned, his eyes lighting up, and Maggie glared at him. "Do not make the joke that you're thinking of making or I swear to God I will divorce you, Glenn Rhee."

He didn't stop smiling as he replied, "We'll be a little while, Daryl. Don't wait up; save some for Maggie though."

"You sure? What about you?"

Maggie sat up, reaching towards Glenn with a warning look on her face, but she wasn't quick enough.

"I got my own." He muffled his laughter in the bedsheets while she fought the urge to slap him. There was no reply from the other side of the door, just a quick shuffle of retreating footsteps as Daryl presumably fled.

"I am – no, don't you even look at me like that, Glenn. I hate you." She tried to ignore her own arousal so she could focus on telling him off. "You do not get to make jokes about my vagina being your breakfast!"

"But you taste so good." He was looking at her with that stupid goofy smile that was reserved for when he was thinking about her and she couldn't help but smile back, biting her lip; maybe it was kind of funny after all. She began giggling with him, and eventually flopped back down, her hands resting lightly on her stomach.

She had just begun to forgot the stabs of pleasure in her stomach when Glenn calmed himself and put his mouth on her. Her laugh turned to a gasp and then a breathy moan. She shoved her fist into her mouth and bit on her knuckles to hide the noises she was making.

* * *

Rick eyed Glenn when he came to take over watch suspiciously. "What did you say to Daryl this morning? He ran out of the house."

* * *

When Maggie got back from her run with a few of the others her left arm was covered in blood, like she was wearing some kind of awful glove. Glenn dropped the box he was helping Aaron to carry and stared. The other man started to speak, obviously confused, but then followed his line of sight to see Maggie and breathed, "Shit."

Willing his heart to slow down, Glenn walked over with Aaron at his side. He had to walk, not run, or he wouldn't be able to keep his breathing until control and he would have a panic attack right there while Maggie was potentially dying and _shit_ that counted as bad husbandry in most people's books, including his.

She was telling Rick something, gesturing to her arm, and the former cop wasn't freaking out so he took it as a good sign, and all the others were calmly unpacking the supplies.

Still, when he got near enough and she stepped aside to meet him, the first words were, "You're not bit?"

She shook her head, wiping away some of the blood gingerly to reveal a long but seemingly superficial gash on her upper arm. "Glass," she explained. "Was too busy looking out for walkers that I wasn't looking out for broken windows. Think I'm getting as clumsy as you."

He smiled at his wife. "Not that clumsy," he muttered. "Want to go to Denise?"

"Nah, you can patch me up." Maggie looped her uninjured arm through his, leaning against his shoulder as they leisurely made their way back to the shared house.

The fast, initial stream of bleeding had stopped soon after the skin was sliced open, but a steady slow trickle had been active ever since. It stopped when Glenn pressed a pad of gauze to it and then carefully cleaned it out, apologising when the sting of the disinfectant made her flinch. He bandaged it tightly to stop anymore bleeding but not so much that it hurt, and then sponged away the rest of the blood down the rest of her arm. Maggie watched it go down the sink, tinging the water pink.

"Gonna have a new scar," she said lightly, flexing the arm a little to test how much it hurt. Barely. "Just one of many."

"I like your scars. They're sexy." Glenn rinsed out the sponge and set it back on the side with the medical stuff. He turned to where she was sitting on the toilet seat and offered a hand to pull her up, which she used as an excuse to fall into his chest and press kisses to his jawline.

He groaned obscenely as she moved her hips against his (somewhat awkwardly because of their standing up) and fondled her backside hungrily, backing her up and pressing her against the door. Turned out that the door wasn't locked and they stumbled out into the corridor, breaking off their embrace to laugh.

Carl gave them an odd glance as he jumped up the stairs with all the grace of an elephant, heading into his room and slamming the door like a true teenager. Adolescent hormones didn't stop just because of the apocalypse.

No hormones, in fact, stopped, including the ones that resulted in arousal, as proven by the prominent problem in Glenn's pants when Maggie kissed him again sloppily. She felt his erection pressing into her thigh and grinned, dragging him into their shared bedroom and pulling him down on top of her onto the bed.

"You really think my scars are sexy?" she mumbled as she clutched at his back.

"Of course." He frowned down at her then pecked her on the nose. "I find all of you sexy. And beautiful and gorgeous and hot and cute and…um…"

"How about ravishing?"

"Ravishing works. I definitely want to consensually ravish you."

She cupped his face in her hands, blowing gently at the hair that fell over his face. "Glenn, please consensually ravish me." She hooked her legs around his.

The foreplay was minimal and fumbling (mostly because Glenn kept mumbling compliments in her ear and it was making her so damn wet) and then the sex was longer but still kind of short because he was looking at her like she was some kind of wondrous, mythical being and that adoration made her come ridiculously early, which surprised Glenn even though he already knew about her whole praise thing. He pulled out, intending to finish himself off, but Maggie grabbed his cock and did it herself and then cleaned the mess up with her tongue.

That was pretty hot in a weird way. He told her. She straddled him for a second round.

* * *

"I killed thirteen walkers today," Maggie boasted to Glenn as they prepared dinner for everyone else.

"Thirteen?" He quirked an eyebrow as he scooped a handful of chopped carrots into a pan. "How'd you do that?"

"Stabbed them with my crowbar." She wound her arms around his waist as he flicked on the burner. "More than anyone else."

"I'm proud of you." It was a nonchalant phrase but he knew exactly what it did to her. He kissed her on the cheek as he moved out of her grip to grab a knife.

He kept it up through dinner; apparently "Maggie did all the cooking really, I just helped" and "she's a great singer, haven't you heard?" and so on until she placed her hand on his thigh under the table and gave him a taste of his own medicine.

They were excused from cleaning up even though they offered but Maggie decided they would head to the ammunition shed to check up on their supplies instead, since nobody had done so for a few days. The others agreed readily and didn't seem to suspect anything; Glenn, on the other hand, didn't stop grabbing at her all the way there. She slapped him away until they were safely inside the store with the door locked and then she helped him undress her and, to his surprise, pressed herself to the nearest wall and begged for him to fuck her, front pressed against the grainy wood and back towards him.

"I think you react more and more to praise with each passing day," he said as he pulled out of her, sounding vaguely amused but mostly intrigued. "I can say practically anything now and it gets you going."

Maggie yanked her jeans back up, glancing over her shoulder and grinning at him with her wide smile. "It's because it's you saying it," she said, tone soft with love. "Makes me feel good."

He picked her up bridal style, eliciting a shocked giggle, and carried her back to the house. He didn't speak until they were safely away from the amused and knowing glances of the others. "You know I'll always think you're the most amazing thing in this world."

* * *

pls review  
it would be so nice  
like i super want them rn because i am so down atm  
so give me pity reviews


End file.
